For a Wish
by Lucy Nikolaievich Derzhavin
Summary: Harry y Luna han tendio la victoria mas amarga q puedieran saborear. Y desearían q jamás hubiera sucedido. Ahora que se les presenta una segunda oportunidad y retroceder en el tiempo xa salvar a los que aman ¿Que haran? R
1. Parte 1

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

* * *

For a Wish

* * *

_By Lucy Nikoláievich Derzhavin

* * *

_

**Parte 1

* * *

**

All of my memories  
Keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories  
Keep you near  
The silent whispers, silent tears  
Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is away  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again  
It's worth it all  
So I can go home

_**Memories by Within Temptation**_

* * *

**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; Año: 2009.

* * *

**

Ojos verdes contra ojos rojos. Luz vs. Oscuridad. Bien vs. Mal.

Harry Potter contra Lord Voldemort.

El mago ojiverde tenía levantada la varita. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y sus heridas sangraban profusamente. De su cabeza salía una hilera de sangre. Su respiración era agitada y sentía que todo a su alrededor comenzaba dar vueltas. Voldemort estaba rodeado de varios Death Eaters. Él solo tenía a una sola persona a su lado. La única que quedaba. A lo lejos alcanzaba a distinguir el cántico de Fawks. Observó que una sonrisa surcaba el rostro de su enemigo.

-'Aún cuando sabes que vas a morir, levantas tu varita en lugar de pedirme piedad, Potter'- el comentario hizo que el joven apretara la varita, repasando mentalmente los posibles ataques y sus diferentes formas de utilización, así como rutas de escapa para él y su acompañante, quién tenía tomada la varita con una fuerza tremenda que los nudillos los tenía blancos. –'Empezaremos por tu colega'- con un dedo ordeno a Lestrange y Nott que acabaran con su camarada. Harry tomó un paso hacia su lado derecho, interponiéndose entre los dos magos y su camarada, notando, de repente, que en su bolsillo había algo de peso. Metió su mano discretamente y tanteó. Una discreta sonrisa se formo en su rostro al acordarse de que tenía con él el último Horcrux –'Ah, aún protegiendo aquellos a los que amas, Harry'- una risa sarcástica resonó en los terrenos del castillo. –'Bien, si así lo quieres, te mataré primero a ti, para posteriormente torturar a tu única familia restante'- levantó su varita y de sus labios salieron el que sería su último hechizo. Harry sacó con rapidez la taza de Helga Hufflepuff y la interpuso entre él y el hechizo, lo que provocó que la taza se destruyera, junto con un gritó angustiante de Voldemort. Escuchó como su acompañante hechizaba con celeridad a los Death Eaters que se les aproximaban mientras él pronunciaba el hechizo que libraría al mundo de Lord Voldemort.

De su varita salió un rayo de luz blanco y dorado que le dio de llano al Dark Lord, que lo mató minutos después llevándose a todo su séquito consigo. Escuchó que alguien caía de rodillas giró su mirada y observó el cuerpo de Lestrange convulsionar hasta convertirse en polvo mientras él mantenía su varita levantada. Sin poder creerse que todo había terminado. Sentía su cuerpo temblar e hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por mantenerse de pie. Sintió una mano en su hombro.

-'Vamos, Harry, vamos a ver si _alguien_ sobrevivió'- escuchó el suave susurró de su colega, él solo atinó a asentir, sin confiar en poder pronunciar palabra. Tomaron diferentes caminos; él fue al castillo. Caminó y caminó mientras veía horrorizado como algunos cuerpos habían sido completamente desgarrados. Tenía náuseas y seriamente dudaba que alguien quedara con vida aparte de él y su acompañante, en toda Gran Bretaña.

Suspiró fuertemente. Recargándose contra una de las pocas paredes que quedaban de pie, observo a su alrededor. Los cuerpos yacían tirados entre charcos de sangre. Había partes anatómicas –tales como intestinos, estómagos, pulmones, etc…- desparramadas por todos lados. Los cuadros estaban quemados, otros ya eran cenizas; observó la luna blanca, redonda, alta, iluminar la noche que presenció la transformación del castillo que había considerado casa a un horroroso, tétrico, espeluznante cementerio.

Luchó contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Destellos de recuerdos pasaban a gran velocidad en su mente. La tortura de los señores Weasley, el cuerpo de Remus, el campo en donde Neville y Ginny perdieron la vida junto con miles de inocentes. Varias lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas e intentó ahogar un sollozo en vano. Entre los recuerdos se encontraba el más reciente y vivido.

Había matado a Voldemort y solo él y ella habían sobrevivido. Ron y Hermione habían muerto hacía unos días, a mitad de la batalla; los dos peleando y mirando siempre al frente, sin temor a la muerte. Se pasó una mano llena de sangre por el pelo. Su mirada verde opaca se topo con los ojos grises, llenos de lágrimas de su compañera, su única mejor amiga restante y pequeña hermana: Luna Lovegood.

La joven rubia se sentó a su lado, abrazándolo. La guerra por fin había terminado pero a un costo insólitamente alto. Casi toda Gran Bretaña había quedado desolada. Comenzaron a sollozar para después dar rienda suelta al llanto que habían estado reteniendo los dos.

Lloraron y lloraron por lo que les apreció horas y horas hasta que al final se quedaron dormidos, ahí entre los escombros. Esperando en vano que alguien los levantara y les dijera que todo había sido una pesadilla, una muy horrible pesadilla.


	2. Parte 2

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

* * *

For a Wish

_

* * *

_

By Lucy Nikoláievich Derzhavin

**

* * *

**

Parte 2

* * *

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

**_By Evanescence-My Immortal_**

**

* * *

Centro de Londres; Escombros del Callejón Diagon. Dos semanas después.**

Iban los dos de la mano. Como hermana y hermano. Intentaban caminar entre los escombros, directo al único edificio que seguía de pie: Gringotts. El antiguo banco para magos había sido protegido por la magia de los goblins, razón por la cual estaba intacto. Los dos magos entraron y fueron recibidos por dos goblins.

Luna les sonrío aunque sus ojos estaban rojizos por el llanto. Harry sólo hizo una inclinación de cabeza para mostrar su respeto. Los goblins imitaron el gesto del mago pero con más recato.

-'Bienvenidos sean, Señor Potter y Señorita Lovegood'- saludo uno de los goblins. –'Si serían tan amables de seguirnos'- Los goblins caminaron a través del Hall hasta llegar a una puerta de ocre alta y maciza. Al abrirse, un cuarto majestuoso les dio la bienvenida. Los retratos de los antiguos directores estaban colgando desde la pared del fondo. En las paredes de de los extremos había armas de distintas índoles, tanto muggles como mágicas y unas que eran combinaciones de las dos. En el centro había una mesa grande, redonda. Recordó que había sido idea de Hermione adaptar ese tipo de figura geométrica cuando él se había negado a sentarse a la cabecera, en un intento de querer que todos tuvieran equidad. Del techo colgaban banderas de forma vertical con los colores de las cuatro casas y de algunos países extranjeros incluyendo a Inglaterra.

La plaga de Voldemort se había extendido a lo largo de toda Europa, aunque el país que más desgracia se llevo fue Bretaña. Portugal, España y Francia habían tenido incidentes catastróficos pero no de la magnitud de los ingleses. Suiza, Bélgica, Bulgaria e Italia habían mandado a sus mejores gentes, las cuales había muerto irremediablemente. América, Canadá, Australia y Rusia habían apoyado con todo lo que podían. Y en todo esto también participaban tanto muggles como magos.

Seamus y Dean habían descubierto que los escudos no contrarrestaban las balas o cuchillos, navajas o dagas sin pizca de magia. Ambos se habían esforzado por encontrar una forma de repeler estas armas y la encontraron. Los dos crearon un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte para repeler las cosas sólidas y no solo las micropartículas y átomos que contenía el hechizo. El hechizo había salvado a cientos de personas y ayudado a otras para derribar al enemigo.

Neville, junto a Ginny Weasley y Padma Patil, habían liderado los escuadrones de Francia, España y Bélgica, respectivamente. Padma y su grupo habían sido los primeros en caer, intentando detener las fuerzas del Dark Lord en un desesperado intento por proteger a la gente, quienes estaban débiles y sin municiones para la guerra y que se conformaban en su mayoría por niños y adolescentes.

Cuando Neville y Ginny junto con el grupo que encabezaban Luna y Terry Boot llegaron, lo único que encontraron fue a Padma moribunda y fue en ese momento en que comenzó la pesadilla para Luna.

Hacia cinco años, Neville y ella habían comenzado a salir y fue hasta hace seis meses que le había pedido matrimonio a la joven Ravenclaw y hacía dos semanas que se habían casado. Luna pensaba que era demasiado para poder creérselo, estaban en guerra, sí, pero estaba con el hombre que ella más amaba y hasta hace unos días, Hermione le había confirmado que estaba embarazada y que tenía dos meses y medio. Ella sabía que en su estado no debería estar en la línea ofensiva –no se le notaba la panza-, sin embargo, no podía dejar solo a su esposo. Esperaba a que esa batalla terminara para decirle sobre su estado. Asimismo, no contaba con que destino tenía otra cosa preparada para ella.

Los primeros en caer fueron el grupo español de Ginny, mientras la joven pelirroja se esforzaba por mantenerse de pie y seguir luchando hasta el final. Los franceses estaban lidiando excelente y parecía que bajo el yugo de Neville iban a por la victoria. Longbottom había estado ocupado luchando contra Nott –el de su generación- y de donde salió victorioso… sólo para ver como lanzaban un _Avada Kedavra_ en dirección a su adorada esposa que estaba ayudando a Ginny a mantenerse de pie. Llegó justo a tiempo para interponerse entre Luna y el hechizo. Lovegood vio en cámara lenta como su esposo se sacrificaba por ella y su cuerpo caía al suelo frío, inerte, desprovisto de vida mientras en sus brazos Ginny moría de forma agonizante.

Estando en su estado de shock, no supo ni cuando ni cómo habían llegado refuerzos, aunque ya era tarde, la ciudad que protegían había sido devastada. Harry Potter y Ron Weasley llegaron hasta donde estaba ella. Pálida, con la mirada ausente, el cuerpo de Neville frente a ella y el cuerpo de su mejor amiga entre sus brazos. Después recordaría de forma borrosa como Ron había quitado de forma delicada el cuerpo de su hermana menor mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas mientras Harry la había abrazado de forma cariñosa, susurrando palabras que parecían incoherentes para ella hasta que al final brotó de su garganta un grito de terror. Fue tanta su desesperación que pasó varios días internada en el hospital, bajo el cuidado de los mejores medimagos aunque el estrés no fue bueno para el bebé y lo perdió.

Después del incidente, ella retomó su apellido de soltera y volvió al campo de batalla, su nombre siendo casi tan temido como el de Harry Potter. Mató sin piedad a todo aquel mortífago que se le cruzará en su camino. Lideraba los grupos que se adentraban en misiones peligrosas y sin ninguna posibilidad de que volviesen con vida. Algunos mortífagos la llamaban Takako, que significaba "Niña halcón", más que nada por su forma de pelea.

Dos días antes de la última batalla, el cuadro de Dumbledore había mandado llamar a todos los jóvenes y al final, solo quedaron, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Luna frente al viejo. Les dijo que cuando terminase la guerra y si alguien salía con vida, que fuesen a verlo, pues tenía cierta información para ellos. Hermione había preguntado que por que no se les decía ahora y Dumbledore solo le sonrío de manera paternal.

Y ahora, ahí estaban. Los dos únicos supervivientes.

-'Harry, Luna. Qué gusto verlos'- Luna le sonrío al director de manera temblorosa. Verlo significaba recordar a su esposo y todos los que alguna vez amo. Harry sólo lo miro, su mirada cansada, vacía. Los dos aún iban de la mano, y el mago apretó más la de su acompañante. –'Los goblins me han puesto al tanto de la situación y quiero decirles que lo lamento mucho. Se cuanto se esforzaron los dos por terminar todo esto. Es por eso que una vieja amiga mía vino a verme hace varias semanas, ella forma parte de un Concilio y este Concilio esta al tanto de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar los dos para detener a Tom; por lo cual llegaron a una conclusión de que se les daría un regalo.'- ante esto, Harry levantó una ceja y Luna inclino su cabeza mirándolo atenta. –'Esta en la mesa'- les dijo y los dos voltearon.

Tal y como Albus había dicho. En la mesa, en la parte más cercana a ellos había un paquete. Harry fue el que se acercó primero mientras Luna se quedaba en su lugar. Las manos pálidas del mago le quitaron la envoltura al regalo, dejando ver un libro y tres dagas. Dos eran idénticas. La hoja de color blanco y la empuñadura con incrustaciones de zafiros pequeños. La otra tenía la hoja dorada e incrustaciones de diamantes. El libro estaba forrado con cuero y tenía una insignia rara en el centro. Era una rosa blanca, de los pétalos caían gotas rojas, como sangre. El tallo era plateado al igual que la única hoja que tenía. Estaba dentro de un círculo de runas extrañas.

Harry volteó a mirar al ex director. Y esté le sonrío, aunque la sonrisa estaba cargada con tintes de tristeza.

-'En el libro hay un hechizo que los permite viajar a otras dimensiones o al pasado y las dagas gemelas son para que lleven a cabo el ritual y la daga dorada es por si realmente quieren morir y unírseles a sus seres queridos'- Luna y Harry tenían los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. La segunda opción se les antojaba más que la primera. Lo qué más deseaban era descansar después de todo lo que habían pasado. Pero fue al final, Luna, la que habló por los dos.

-'Profesor… pese a que lo que más quiero es morir y reunirme con Ne-Neville'- tomo una bocanada de aire para continuar. Aún le dolía recordar a su esposo.-'Sé que si hay una diminuta oportunidad de salvar todo lo que conocimos y matar al bastardo en el proceso, lo haré'- Harry miro a Luna y sonrío.

El retrato de Albus Dumbledore los miró con cariño.

Los dos jóvenes merecían ser felices.

_**-o-**_

El cuarto estaba completamente solo, con la excepción de ellos dos, Fawkes y Hedwig y sus baúles. Estaban dentro de un círculo dibujado en el suelo, hecho de extraños símbolos. Ojos verdes se toparon con ojos azules, buscando la aprobación. Luna asintió con una temblorosa sonrisa y entre los dos comenzaron a recitar el hechizo. Sintieron, de forma casi inmediata, como la magia comenzaba a rodearlos y el cuarto que los rodeaba comenzaba a difumarse. Momentos después todo se volvió blanco para seguidamente pasar a ser un remolino de colores. Siguieron recitando sin vacilar ni un momento, elevaron las dagas y se hicieron un corte en la misma mano, juntándolas y dejando que varias gotas cayeran libremente.

Cuando llegaban al final del hechizo, su alrededor comenzó a cobrar forma. Lo primero que distinguieron fue que iban a estar en algo que tuviera mucho pasto, por el color verde, luego vieron que el cielo comenzaba a tomar un color oscuro con motes blancos y una rueda brillante aparecía entre tanta oscuridad. Todo comenzó a tomar más claridad y al terminar de recitar el hechizo, cayeron sobre sus rodillas, respirando agitadamente. Cuando Harry hubo tranquilizado su respiración, levantó su cabeza y vio que se encontraban en un prado rodeado de árboles y que era de noche. Volteó a mirar a Luna y se le desencajo la mandíbula.

Frente a él no se hallaba la Luna que él conocía, en su lugar había una niña de once años de cabellos rubios atados en una media coleta, con las ropas varias tallas mayores que la que debería utilizar. Temeroso, abrió la boca.

-'¿Luna?'- pregunto, atontado. La niña levantó la cabeza y se le quedo mirando, para después estallar en carcajadas. –'¿Uh?'- la cara de Harry era confusión.

-'Jajaja eres jajaja un ni-niño jajajaja'- logró articular entre su risa. Harry frunció el ceño y se miró. Luna había tenido razón. Hizo una mueca.

-'Deja te aviso que tú también eres una niña, Luna'- comento de forma seca. Luna dejo de reír y se vio, se levantó con cuidado. La falta de magia aún la tenía afectada. Luna sonrío y se dio una vuelta.

-'¡Genial!'- exclamó haciendo que Harry gruñera. Fawkes pilló al igual que Hedwig, para llamar la atención de los dos "niños".

Harry y Luna voltearon a verlos y cayeron en un silencio pensativo. Luna tenía la misma expresión ida y soñadora de siempre mientras la cara de Harry era inexpresiva.

-'Lo único que debemos saber es en qué año estamos y en que lugar. Y sí de pasó no caímos en otra dimensión'- comentó Luna, regalándole una sonrisa a su "hermano". Harry asintió y se levantó. Con un movimiento de su mano, encogió los baúles y redujo la ropa de los dos a una talla decente. Luna le dio las gracias.

-'Fawkes, podrías guiarnos a la ciudad, poblado o lo que sea más cercano'- pidió Harry y el fénix pío, elevándose en el aire, los dos lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdió y como unos quince minutos después regreso y guió a los jóvenes. Estuvieron caminando por lo que les pareció una eternidad. Primero habían tenido que atravesar todo el bosque y ahora estaban por la carretera. Harry se paró, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. Escuchó detrás de él como Luna maldecía en voz baja. Sonrío. Las dos aves iban volando por encima de ellos y le dio la impresión de que Fawkes le miraba como dándole ánimos para continuar. Suspiró.

-'Venga Luna, hay que continuar'- La joven gruño pero obedeció.

Dos horas más tarde estaban frente a una ciudad, la cual sólo Harry reconoció.

Estaban en New York.


	3. Parte 3

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

* * *

For a Wish

_

* * *

_

By Lucy Nikoláievich Derzhavin

**

* * *

**

Parte 3

* * *

They cry in the dark, so you can't see their tears  
They hide in the light, so you can't see their fears  
Forgive and forget, all the while love and pain become one  
And the same in the eyes of a wounded child  
Because hell…_hell is for children_

_**Hell is for Children By Pat Benatar**_

**

* * *

New York. Hotel Paradise's Heaven. **

Un suspiro abandono su boca, se talló los ojos y ahogo un bostezo. Eran las 3 de la madrugada y seguían los dos estancados con los libros que habían conseguido. _Auge y caída de los Artes Oscuras_ era el que lo tenía ocupado a él mientras Luna investigaba sobre las familias que habían sobrevivido a la Primera Guerra. Sabía que tenían mucho tiempo para investigar pero ninguno de los dos podía dormir sin que las pesadillas, las muertes y sucesos catastróficos que habían vivido, los cazaran.

Poco antes de que llegaran a la ciudad había comenzado a amanecer. Lo primero que hicieron los "niños" fue buscar un lugar donde descansar. Se adentraron a la parte central de la Gran Ciudad y se metieron en el primer Hotel elegante que vieron –petición de Luna-. Cuando le dijeron a la recepcionista que deseaban una habitación, las miro extrañada y les dijo que no les podía dar una habitación si un adulto no estaba con ellos. Harry había fruncido el ceño, era por esto que no le gustaba estar estancado en el cuerpo de un niño. Pensó en sacar su varita y hechizar a la joven pero Luna lo detuvo y le extendió una letra a la recepcionista con su eterna sonrisa. La recepcionista la tomó y miro a Luna de manera suspicaz.

-'Papá dijo que tendríamos problemas para conseguir una habitación así que escribió esa carta'- mintió Luna. Harry intentó no poner cara de confusión, en su lugar puso su común máscara de indiferencia. La joven abrió la carta, al terminar de leerla, hizo una llamada y a los pocos momentos se presento un hombre de edad avanzada, vistiendo traje azul marino. La recepcionista pareció explicarle lo que contenía la carta. Cuando terminaron de hablar, el señor se acerco a Luna y Harry. Les sonrío de manera paternal y les dijo que lo siguieran. Harry frunció el ceño e iba replicar cuando vio la mirada dura que le lanzaba Luna, la cual claramente decía "abres la boca y te descuartizo".Harry arrugo la nariz de forma infantil pero siguió al señor de todas formas. Sabrá Merlín lo que Luna le abra puesto en esa carta; sin embargo, algo hizo clic en la mente de Potter ¿De dónde había sacado la carta? Observó a Luna y la vio confiada. Aunque su instinto le gritaba que pasase lo que pasase no le iba a gustar nada a él, NADA.

El señor los guió hasta el elevador, donde subieron hasta el quinto piso. Luego, caminaron hasta que llegaron a una oficina, en la cual la puerta tenía grabadas las letras "GERENTE". Entraron y el señor se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio grande de caoba, en donde tenía una computadora y muchos papeles y una que otra pluma que se alcanzaba a asomar entre todo el papeleo. Con un ademán, les pidió que tomaran asiento. Luego se inclino hacia delante y extendió la carta en la mesa. Harry alargó la cabeza sin ninguna discreción esperando ver que decía la carta. Luna le pegó en la cabeza y lo miro de forma dura. Harry se sobó en el lugar del golpe y le sacó la lengua de forma infantil. Luna alzó una ceja y sonrío. Harry comenzaba a actuar como un niño, encajando con su cuerpo, aunque sus ojos seguían opacos.

Todo esto lo observó el gerente sin decir una palabra. Una sonrisa tierna en sus labios pero se borró inmediatamente al recordar el contenido de la carta. Pobres niños…

-'Niños'-llamó ganándose la atención de los dos.-'¿Cuáles son sus nombres?'-preguntó, si le respondían con la misma información que venía en la carta, es que la información era cierta.

Harry volteó a ver a Luna. Con todo esto del viaje se había emocionado que ni le pasó por la cabeza crear una identidad falsa y que tal vez estaban en otra dimensión donde todo era diferente y tal vez él ya existía. Luna captó la mirada desconcertada de su "hermano" y le sonrío.

-'Yo soy Aiko y ella es mi gemela Akane'- ante lo de gemela, Harry pasó de su color natural al blanco de sorpresa y susto y luego al rojo de coraje. ¿Gemela? Uy, sí, como él era niña y se parecían tanto los dos. Frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz. El gerente los miro curioso y suspicaz e iba a preguntar el por que del comportamiento de Harry cuando Luna se le adelantó.-'Es que a onee-san no le gusta que le recuerden que es mujer'- le explicó y luego se inclinó y le dijo de manera confidencial.-'Mi padre la ha enviado con especialistas para que le hagan comprender que es mujer y no hombre. Por eso su comportamiento, la muerte de kaa-san le afectó mucho'- el gerente hizo una "o" perfecta con la boca. Y miro a Harry con sorpresa y pena.-'Y por el parecido… veníamos en placentas diferentes. Yo me parezco a kaa-san y ella a otou-san'- dicho esto, sacó una fotografía y se la mostró al Gerente, quien al verla, se sorprendió. Un señor de cabellos desordenados con ojos grises rasgados estaba abrazando a Akane –quien traía un vestido- mientras esta le regresaba el abrazo, a su lado derecho estaba una señora de tez pálida y cabellos rubios con los ojos verdes –no los tenía razgados- y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Aiko mientras la niña sonreía.

Harry miraba con la boca abierta a Luna. Estaba hasta la coronilla de indignado. ¿Cómo que no le gustaba que le recordaran que era mujer¡Sí no lo era¿Y qué es eso de que se llamaba Akane¡Ni siquiera tenían ascendencia japonesa! Cruzó las manos sobre su pecho y luego palideció, cuando una pregunta cruzó por su mente ¿Y sí "eso" ya no estaba "ahí"? Tal vez el viaje le había cambiado de sexo también, aparte de convertirlo en un mocoso. De repente se sintió mareado.

Mientras Harry tenía su monologo-discusión interno, Luna respondía a las preguntas del gerente.

-'¿Cómo se llaman sus padres?'- cuestiono y Luna sonrío.

-'Nuestros padres son Takeshi Niwa y Hikari Niwa'- El gerente levantó una ceja, ante el nombre de los padres de las niñas. –'Como la carta indica, kaa-san murió hace tres años en un accidente automovilístico. Otou-san, siendo el empresario que es, no tenía tiempo para cuidarnos, así que contrato a dos niñeras, una para cada una. Pero pronto, él se vio envuelto en escándalos amorosos y entre ellos aparecía a amante de un mafioso. Cuando la joven le pidió de manera amable, que negara el escándalo, otou-san se burlo de ella y le dijo que no le prestara importancia. La mujer le dijo al mafioso y esté decidió terminar con él y de paso con nosotras'- para este punto, Luna tenía una cara triste y llena de pena. El gerente la miró con lástima y observo a la otra niña. La verdad es que con ese pelo corto azabache y alborotado y esa ropa sí que parecía niño, aunque de verdad no le debería agradar que le recordaran que era una niña. Su cara había pasado a adquirir un tono levemente verdoso y parecía mareada y desconcertada. –'Una persona –otou-san no nos quiso decir su nombre- le advirtió y nos mandó a Hong Kong con la abuela. Pero tres meses después hicieron una emboscada, logramos salir con vida gracias a dos guardaespaldas. Por desgracia, la abuela pereció. Luego nos fuimos a Moscú y estuvimos hay varios meses en una casa de renta hasta que otou-san nos mandara órdenes. Hasta que después de casi un año, nos dijo que las cartas servían para poder alquilar un cuarto en un hotel, pero que nada más lo hiciéramos tres veces, pues solo teníamos tres cartas. Por desgracia, otou-san fue asesinado cuando explotó una bodega que supervisaba, aunque también lo hicieron el mafioso y su séquito. Fue luego que decidimos venir a New York y pasar una temporada aquí para luego regresar a Japón y seguir con nuestros estudios. Pero antes que nada, señor, otou-san se encargo de que fuésemos emancipadas por si algo de esto llegaba a pasar. Así que por lo de menores de edad, no se preocupe, nos sabemos cuidar bien'- terminó Luna con una sonrisa. El gerente la miró de forma evaluadora. El contenido de la carta decía exactamente lo mismo y venía con la firma y sello del empresario Takeshi Niwa. Decidiendo que no tenía nada que perder, levantó el teléfono y mando llamar un botones.

Media hora después, las dos "niñas" estaban desempacando en su habitación. Harry estaba lo suficientemente enojado para ignorar a Luna. ¡Cómo se le ocurría decirle al Gerente que era mujer! Durante todo el trayecto al cuarto tuvo que soportar la mirada de pena y lástima del viejo.

-'Harry'- llamó Luna. El "niño" no respondió, siguió desempacando su ropa y encogiéndola.-'Harry…'- Nada.-'¡Potter…!'- Luna estaba desesperándose.-'¡¡Akane!!'- ante el nombre falso, Harry levantó la cabeza y la miro enojado. Luna sonrío.

-'¿Qué?'- le espetó enojado. Luna alzó una ceja y le señalo la ventana. Hedwig estaba esperando a que le abrieran. Harry se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, dejando entrar a su lechuza que le picoteo en la cabeza enojada. –'Ya, ya, lo siento'- se disculpó mirando feo a la blanca ave quien el devolvió la mirada.

Luna negó con la cabeza al ver como su "gemela" peleaba con su familiar. Luego se dio cuenta de que Harry la observaba molesto. –'¿Servirá de algo el decir que lo siento?'- preguntó, inocentemente.

Potter levantó una ceja y le dijo-'NO'- y continúo desempacando lo poco que quedaba. Luna meneó la cabeza y le arrojo la blusa que en esos momentos había tomado para guardarla en el cuarto. Harry la esquivo, gracias a los reflejos ganados en la guerra y miro a Luna de forma mortal.

-'¿Qué más querías que hiciera, Harry?'- le preguntó en un tono cansado.-'Si te hubieras tomado la molestia de revisar todo el libro que nos regalaron te hubieses dado cuenta de que venías dos cartas y la foto que le enseñe al gerente'- para este punto Harry la escuchaba atentamente, recordando que el solo había abierto donde estaba el índice y pasado directamente a donde estaba el ritual de las dimensiones.-'Después de que encontré las cartas, pensé en decírtelo pero estabas fuera consiguiendo los ingredientes y las piedras para el ritual, antes de que llegarás, una lechuza entro por la ventana y dejo un sobre. Dentro del sobre venía un papel ordenándome que no te dijese nada de las cartas ni de la foto hasta que ya estuviésemos instalados en el hotel'- Luna se acercó a la maleta y sacó las dichosas cartas y el sobre. Harry se acercó y las tomó.

Las leyó con lentitud y se dejó caer en la cama. En resumen, las cartas les venían diciendo lo básico. Al parecer, Dumbledore había fallado al contarles de que iba todo el Concilio y en ellas venía explicando quienes lo conformaban y fue hay donde la cabeza de Harry hizo _clic_ y comprendió por que les habían dado el libro. _Ellos_ habían fallado en la guerra contra Voldemort, no él ni Luna o alguien más. Sintió una oleada de ira al darse cuenta de que todo lo que vivió fue por que _ellos_ no habían querido ver el peligro que representaba ni escuchar consejos.

Y ahora los mandaban a otra dimensión donde ÉL no era el niño-que-vivió, sino Neville. En las cartas les venían informando también que habían caído en el año 1991 a principios de Abril y que tenían de ahí hasta el primero de Agosto para recolectar tanta información como pudieran. Y qué la historia tele-novelística dramática de la familia Niwa era verdadera pero solo que las dos niñas estaban muertas y nadie lo sabía. Y era la historia perfecta para que se pudieran emancipar sin levantar sospechas y poder tener todo el dinero que necesiten para las investigaciones y los viajes requeridos para destruir los Horcrux…

… aunque Harry seguía sin entender por que ÉL debía hacerse pasar por una mujer, bueno, una niña pero el punto es que era del sexo opuesto. Y encima con problema psicológico. Ah, que hermosa era la vida.

Mierda.

-'Está bien, te perdono, Luna'- le dijo dándole una sonrisa. Luna se ánimo y la eterna expresión soñadora volvió.

Al día siguiente, decidieron que lo mejor sería comprar ropa de niña para "Akane". El gerente les había contratado una persona mayor que los acompañara, aún y cuando "las niñas" insistieron en que estarían bien. Grata fue la sorpresa al encontrar que su guía sería Alexander Defoe, un mago que les había ayudado durante la guerra y que también, al igual que todos, había muerto.

Alexander era el típico icono norteamericano. Rubio, blanco, de ojos de color y con actitud despreocupada. Cuando Luna le dijo "señor", Alexander puso cara de horror diciéndoles que le dijeran Alex, lo de señor le hacía sentir viejo, teniendo solo 19 años. Después de eso, fue todo un problema para dejarle ver a Alex que eran magos pero sin que él supiera que ellos sabían que él también era mago.

Sin embargo, durante todo el día, Harry tuvo que aguantar con una paciencia que jamás creyó tener la mirada recelosa y llena de curiosidad de Alex. El joven no había dicho nada pero Potter suponía –y suponía bien- que el gerente le había informado de su condición "psicológica". Claro, que la única que parecía disfrutar con todo esto era Luna, quien había tenido un ataque de risa cuando les había tocado la parte de ropa interior y "Akane" tenía que escoger entre unos calzoncillos rosa con estampado de osito o blancos con figuras de corazones. La cara de horror de "Akane" no tenía precio.

Al final del día le habían hecho prometer a Alex, que al día siguiente los llevaría a la Avenue's Magic, equivalente del Callejón Diagon. Al principio, Alex había estado reticente pero con las correctas palabras, una que otra lagrimilla de Luna y la mirada asesina de Harry, accedió.

Fue ahí donde compraron todos los libros que necesitaban, donde abrieron una cuenta y pusieron todo el dinero que se habían traído desde su dimensión, claro que donaron fondos para la reconstrucción de Bretaña, pero tenían suficiente para vivir tres vidas largo y tendido.

-'¡Bingo!'- exclamó Luna, sacando a su amigo de su sopor. Harry se levantó trastabillando y llego hasta donde Luna.-'Las familias Potter y Bones han pasado a la historia por su rol jugado dentro de la guerra contra El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Asimismo, la cabeza de los Auror's, James Potter ha dicho oficialmente que cualquier persona que sepa de algún Death Ester, se reporte a la estación…'- el párrafo, en resumidas cuentas, decía que James y Lily Potter estaban vivos. Vivos.

Harry pareció atontado, procesando la información de forma lenta. Hasta que al final, lo golpeo. Sus padres estaban vivos, si ellos estaban vivos también debería significar que Sirius no había ido a Azkaban y… que tal vez Peter estaba libre, no como la mascota de Ron, sino libre.

Luna lo observaba de forma callada. Sabía lo que esto significaba para Harry. Su familia, la que tanto deseo, estaba viva. Frunció el ceño cuando un pensamiento cruzo su mente.

-'Harry…'- dijo de forma lenta.-'Si tus padres están vivos y Neville es el niño-que-vivió… ¿No significa que tú también estas vivo?'- la pregunta pareció dejar más pensativo a Potter.

-'Cuando veamos a Alex, le interrogamos'- un bostezo atacó.-'Mientras vamos a ver si podemos conseguir algo de sueño pacifico ¿vale?'- le pregunto, lanzándose a su cama. Luna sonrío cansada, antes de apagar las luces con un movimiento de su mano. Se levanto y se acostó pero justo antes de dormirse…

-L'na'- escuchó que la adormilada voz de Harry la llamaba.-'Me acao e acordar e quí hay u horcrux'- le dijo antes de hacer dormido.

Luna solo atinó a decir un "Sí" todo dormido, hasta que las palabras de Harry llegaron a su cerebro.

-'¡¿QUÉ?!'-

* * *

Buenas a todos, aquí les dejo la traducción de unas palabras en japones que están dentro de la historia. Espero que les sirva. 

otou-san: padre

kaa-san: madre

onee-san: hermana

Aiko: Niña de amor

Akane: Niña enojona.

Gracias a todos por sus R&R y por leer esta historia.

Domo arigatou gozaimasu!!!!


	4. Parte 4

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

For a Wish

_By Lucy Nikoláievich Derzhavin_

**Parte 4**

What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl  
When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I wasn't allowed  
Gomen nasai for everything  
Gomen nasai, I know I let you down  
Gomen nasai till the end  
I never needed a friend like I do now…

_**Gomen nasai by TaTu**_

**En las afueras de New York. **

Luna ahogó un gruñido por décima vez y observó como Harry escalaba con destreza y agilidad. Claro, él traía pantalones y una camisa cómoda junto con tenis; ella vestía un vestido largo de color rosa pastel junto con zapatitos que no le ayudaban nada para seguir adelante. Maldijo en los idiomas que conocía cuando se volvió a resbalar.

Habían conseguido sacarse de encima a Alex y al Gerente con mucho esfuerzo –al final, terminaron hechizándolos con la varita de Alex-. Y en este instante iban subiendo una colina donde se encontraba una entrada en el pico, escondida entre arbustos y plantas silvestres.

Media hora después, llegaron a la entrada. Harry limpiándose el sudor y luciendo contemplativo; Luna con la respiración agitada y llena de arañazos y rasguños. La Ravenclaw vio como Potter se agachaba y tomaba una piedra de mediano tamaño, la miro con el ceño fruncido y luego observo la entrada. La tiro y cuando la piedra estaba en el umbral, una red eléctrica apareció y la piedra explotó.

Luna miro curiosa la entrada y se acercó un poco. Estudio los alrededores mientras Harry tanteaba el suelo, cerca del umbral. Hasta que después de un rato, encontró lo que estaba buscando. Escarbó en la tierra hasta hacer un hoyo lo suficientemente grande y sacó una caja de madera. La observó desde todos los ángulos hasta que al parecer dio con algo intrigante. Debajo de la caja, en una de las esquinas, había un símbolo casi inexistente ante la vista. Era una serpiente enroscada en un tejón. Sonriendo, Harry se levantó y apuntó con la varita a una de las extremidades de la entrada. Una haz de luz plata dio contra la roca, donde por unos segundos apareció un hueco con una copa. Tomó una rama y se acercó con ella, la introdujo exactamente donde estaba el hueco y este apareció.

Luna notó que la rama –antes de color café- era ahora negro chamuscado y que salía de ella humo.

-'Dame otra rama, Luna ¡Rápido!'- apuró Harry viendo como la vara se deshacía rápidamente. Luna hizo como se le ordeno y Harry sustituyó la vara y con un rápido movimiento, sacó la copa. Aunque solo hubiese metido la mano por unos segundos, le quemó gravemente.

Luna se acercó preocupada. Harry se había hincado y había dejado la copa a un lado suyo y mantenía la mano fuera de su alcance.

-'La mochila, Luna'- dijo entre dientes por el dolor.-'En el segundo compartimiento hay un ungüento, sácalo ¡De prisa!'- Luna sacó un frasco con un contenido no-identificado y le aplico la masa extraña sobre la piel. El ungüento comenzó a trabajar.

La quemadura pronto paso a ser solo piel levemente rojiza y Harry respiró tranquilo, no le hacía mucha gracia tener que perder su mano. Tomó la copa y aventó el contenido a la entrada de la cueva. Los hechizos y maleficios que protegían la entrada, desaparecieron. Harry entró, con paso alerta y la varita en mano. Luna tomó la mochila y lo siguió.

El interior de la caverna era oscuro; pero pese a la oscuridad, Luna podía ver todo. La cueva era gigante y en las extremidades parecía haber un líquido azuloso viscoso burbujeante mientras que el "techo" no se alcanzaba a ver; sin embargo, alcanzaba a distinguir unos que otros ojos rojos. Se acercó a Harry instintivamente.

Cuando Harry sintió que Luna se le pegaba, la volteó a ver, interrogante. Ella solo señalo al techo y él curioso, siguió la mano y palideció.

¡Vampiros!

--

El aire corría limpio, gracias a las barreras poderosas que habían puesto alrededor de la cueva. Tres figuras pálidas, de tez casi brillante y ojos iridscientes. Dos mujeres sentadas en una mesa y el hombre en un sofá alargado, echado a lo largo de éste.

Kyle miro aburrido como Lia y Adeline jugaban ajedrez. En serio¿Qué coño le veían a ese juego mortal? Hizo una mueca al ver como Lia dudaba en mover un mentado mono de madera; poniendo los ojos en blanco, Kyle se limpió la mugre inexistente de sus pulcras uñas con una daga. Estuvo así durante unos minutos hasta que sintió que algo perturbaba las barreras que rodeaban la cueva. Se levantó, alarmado. Nada, absolutamente nada, había traspasado esas barreras durante más de quince años, que era lo que llevaban viviendo ahí.

Se dio la vuelta y vio que sus compañeras también se habían levantado, alarmadas. Kyle les hizo una seña de que le siguieran y se transformaron en murciélagos y salieron volando. Kyle y sus amigas se posaron de cabeza en la cueva cuando vieron pasar a dos humanos. Dos humanos _pequeños_.

Observaron como la humana se acercaba más a su acompañante cuando levantó la cabeza. Kyle sonrío mentalmente cuando vio que el humano levantaba la cabeza y palidecía. Pero también pudo ver como sus ojos se entrecerraban y adquirían un tono verdoso peligroso. E inmediatamente sintió como poder bruto se comenzaba a acumular en el pequeño. Kyle, asombrado y curioso, se posó frente a ellos en su forma humana.

Harry y Luna lo observaron detenidamente, hechizos, maleficios, contrahechizos y demás pasando rápidamente por sus mentes al igual que reforzando sus barreras mentales. Este era un vampiro y por el color de sus ojos, era un Antiguo.

Kyle levanto una de sus finas cejas, luciendo una media sonrisa.

-'¿Qué los trae por aquí, pequeños humanos?'- susurro de forma aterciopelada. El niño lo miro, suspicaz y sus ojos se oscurecieron más. Kyle, sonrío. Interesante.-'Tan pequeños y metiéndose en donde no deberían. '- chasqueo la lengua, divertido. 'La última persona en entrar fue un humano que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort…'- La curiosidad de Kyle iba creciendo y aumento de forma alarmante cuando vio que los ojos del niño se volvían casi rojos y que la niña apretaba los puños.-'Vaya, vaya… parece ser que lo conocen…'-Los miro con los ojos angostados para luego volverlos a la normalidad y sonreírles.-'¿Qué les parece si platicamos un rato acerca de esto?'- Se inclino a la altura de Harry.

--

Lia y Adeline estaban viendo el intercambio de palabras –que mas que nada parecía monologo- con interés y recelo. Dos simples niños no podían atravesar así como así los poderosos escudos que ese humano había puesto. Escucharon y bufaron cuando Kyle les ofreció a los niños platicar sobre el humano. La dos se des-transformaron y se citaron a ambos lados del vampiro. Observaron que los niños retrocedían un paso y que se tensionaban sus pequeños cuerpos. Lia podía oír los latidos de los dos niños agitarse con más velocidad, oír como la sangre pulsaba en sus arterias y como comenzaban a liberar adrenalina en sus cuerpecitos. Lucho contra la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir y sintió sus pupilas dilatarse.

Luna y Harry sintieron que mientras más se quedaban, en mayor peligro estaban. El segundo no recordaba que esos vampiros estuvieran en la cueva cuando había entrado. De hecho, cuando él, Hermione y Alex habían entrado solo se habían topado con unos cuantos obstáculos teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que les llevo descubrir la entrada y lo que les llevo idear un plan para pasar el campo de protección. Miro a Luna y esta asintió. Harry abrió la boca para hablar:

-'Aceptamos tu invitación, Antiguo'- Kyle agrando su sonrisa-'Sin embargo, quiero que me des tu palabra junto con tus compañeras de que no nos harán daño en cualquier sentido'- Kyle alzo una ceja ante el pedido del niño pero le dio lo que quería.

-Yo, Kyle Alexandrevich Kourvicus, te aseguro humano que ni mi persona ni mis compañeras les harán daño. Que sea la magia testigo de esta mi palabra'- Dentro de la cueva se sintió un poder que parecía tantear al vampiro hasta que pareció encontrar lo que buscaba y la presencia se retiro.

Harry y Luna asintieron y siguieron al vampiro después de que este se diera la vuelta. Caminaron en línea recta hasta que pronto se pararon de repente. Observaron recelosos como Kyle posaba una mano en la pared izquierda y la aventaba. Pronto se abrió un pasadizo completamente oscuro y el vampiro entro y Harry y Luna lo siguieron para que la puerta se cerrara gracias a una de las vampiras. De la nada, antorchas comenzaron a encenderse por si solas iluminando una habitación. Había tres sarcófagos y una mesa con un juego de ajedrez a la mitad, junto con varios sillones y estanterías de libros.

-'Tomen asiento, pequeños humanos'- Harry y Luna hicieron como les fue pedido. Las vampiras parándose detrás de los sillones que ocupaban –'Antes que nada, déjenme introducirme. Como dije antes soy Kyle Alexandrevich Kourivcus, la que se encuentra detrás de ti, niño, se llama Eclia Deavur E'ciel, aunque nosotros le decimos Lia y la que se encuentra detrás de ti, pequeña dama, se llama Adeline Charlotte Francois. Y ahora¿Cuáles son sus nombres?'- inquirió Kyle a los niños.

Harry y Luna se volvieron a mirar. Sabían que tarde o temprano les descubrirían la mentira, sabían que a los vampiros no se les puede mentir en cuanto al género de una persona; sin embargo, solo cambiarían el nombre de Akane por el de Kyouya y le harían unas cuantas modificaciones a la historia que le habían dado al gerente y eso fue lo que le dijeron.

Minutos después de haber escuchado la presentación de los pequeños magos, Lia los veía con suspicacia, había algo que no encajaba en todo esto. Pero como no era su problema lo dejo pasar.

-'Entonces lo que ustedes buscan es el artefacto que dejo ese tal Lord Voldemort aquí'-Luna y Harry asintieron. Kyle miro a Adeline y esta se acerco a la estantería, quito varios libros hasta dejar un espacio libre y meter la mano para sacar una caja polvorienta. Se acerco hasta dárselo a Kyle. –Esta caja contiene la diadema que dejo aquí ese humano; sin embargo, quiero algo a cambio de esto'- Luna y Harry se le quedaron viendo recelosos, hasta que Luna hablo.

-'¿Y que es lo que quiere, Kyle?'- le pregunto observando detalladamente la expresión del vampiro. Los labios estaban curvados en una expresión divertida pero los ojos brillaban con cierto tinte de ambición y anticipación.

-'Acompañarles en su viaje'- Harry se le quedo viendo sorprendido y se escucharon dos respingos provenientes de las vampiras. –'Se que hay algo que no me están contando y dudo mucho que lo que me contaron sea verdad, no les culpo por mentir, pues no confían en nosotros. Pero algo me dice que lo que están emprendiendo va afectar al mundo en su totalidad y yo quiero ser parte de ello'- termino Kyle mientras los otros cuatro ocupantes de la habitación lo miraban asombrados.

Harry repaso las opciones, que eran casi nulas. El vampiro tenia el Horcrux –si es que era el Horcurx, claro- y quería venir con ellos, tal vez eso les podía servir en un futuro, cuando ellos estuvieran en Hogwarts posando como estudiantes. Lo miro de forma calculadora, llegando a una conclusión. Compartió una mirada con Luna y supo que ella también había llegado a la misma conclusión; sonrieron para cada uno antes de que Harry le pidiera a Kyle que le mostrara la diadema para comprobar que eso era lo que estaban buscando. El vampiro abrió la caja y le mostró el objeto. Harry le escrutinio con sus ojos hasta el último resquicio y después de comprobar que la esencia mágica del objeto era maligna, Vio a Kyle y le sonrió.

El vampiro le devolvió la sonrisa.

--

Luna iba de un lado a otro bajo la mirada divertida de Fawkes. Dentro de cuatro horas partían hacia Francia para descubrir el siguiente Horcrux o tan siquiera para ver si seguía ahí el objeto. Para terror de ella, con lo suertuda que era, el día anterior se le había olvidado empacar. Harry se estaba ocupando de los trámites con el Gerente para dejar el hotel.

De entre los tres baúles que tenia ante si, uno era para la ropa, el segundo para los libros y el tercero para objetos mágicos. El baúl de la ropa estaba completamente revuelto, Luna ni se fijaba al echar la ropa ahí. Los libros estaban más o menos ordenados y el baúl de los objetos ya estaba cerrado. Al pie de la cama de su amigo estaba una maleta que contenía cierto número de ropa y dentro de esa maleta se encontraban otros tres baúles minimizados.

Al final, Harry había llegado a un acuerdo con Kyle y sus compañeras –quienes se habían negado que el vampiro fuera solo- se verían en el aeropuerto dentro de dos horas antes del vuelo por no se que papelería y formalidades que deberían hacer para poder abordar el vuelo. Y con el tráfico que había en la ciudad… no le quedaban más que media hora para terminar de empacar.

Unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron de su apurada labor. Luna miro al fénix, quien entendió el mensaje para después desaparecer en una llamarada y aparecer en uno de los baúles de Harry. La bruja rubia fue abrir la puerta para encontrarse cara a cara con Alex.

-'Alex ¡Que sorpresa!'-le dijo Luna antes de hacerse un lado para dejarlo pasar. –'¿Qué te trae por estos lados de la ciudad?'- le pregunto.

El americano la miro con sorpresa fingida. –'¿Por qué dices eso, Aiko? Sabes que yo por ti y por tu hermana iría hasta el fin del mundo'- Luna soltó una carcajada ante el comentario. Conocía de sobra lo flojo que era Alex para ir a cualquier lado. –'Pero hablando de ustedes, te veo a ti aquí pero no veo a Akane ¿Dónde anda la gruñona de tu gemela?'- pregunto Alex buscándola por la habitación, incluyendo el baño. El comentario de gruñona le provoco otra carcajada a Luna.

-'Esta arreglando una papelería con el Gerente. ¿Por qué? No me digas que ya extrañas sus comentarios secos. – le dijo Luna a su amigo mientras seguía empacando.

Esté viró los ojos cuando vio que su amiga estaba empacando de forma muggle. –'Venga, deja te doy una mano con tu ropa'- hizo una floritura con su varita y toda la ropa se ordeno y acomodo de forma mágica.

Cuando Luna vio lo que hizo, respiro profundamente.-'Gracias, Alex, empacar se estaba volviendo una pesadilla'- le comento antes de meter tres blusas, dos pantalones y ropa interior a la maleta que tenia. –'Alex, encoge los baúles ¿Por favor?'- le pidió y el rubio se encargo de hacerlo. Luna los metió en la maleta y cerro todo. –'Por fin' dijo antes de dejarse caer en la cama.

Alex la miro sonriendo antes de mirarla con cariño. En las tres semanas que se habían quedado, les había tomado cariño a ambas niñas –aunque Akane era extremadamente rara, pese a su perfil psicológico- se habían convertido en algo así como sus hermanas menores. Y ahora que se iban… pues se sentía triste.

Luna, viendo la cara de su amigo, le sonrió. Sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, su "hermana" entro al cuarto de forma estrepitosa, e ignorando a Luna y Alex procedió a estirarse los cabellos y ahogar un grito.

-'¿Akane?'- pregunto Alex sorprendido por la actitud de la niña. Fue entonces –gracias a la pregunta- que Akane volvió a sus sentidos. Se le quedo viendo al americano, hasta que soltó un suspiro y dijo entre diente:

-'Odio el papeleo'- Alex la miro mas asombrado antes de romper en carcajadas acompañado de Luna. Harry solo gruño antes tumbarse en la cama.

Después de que se hubiesen calmado ambos rubios, Alex les dijo a las niñas que les tenía un regalo. Saco de su bolsillo dos pequeñas cajitas y se las entrego a cada una. –'Para que no me olviden'- les dijo a las dos.

Luna abrió su cajita y respingo de la sorpresa. Dentro había una cadena de oro con un dije en forma de flor azul con diamantes incrustados. Lo saco de la cajita y lo observo a la luz del sol. Dentro de la flor precia haber algo.

-'Es una lagrima de fénix'- le dijo Alex a Luna, -'En caso de que la lleguen a necesitar'- Se volteo para encarar a Harry, quien sostenía una cadena con un dije en forma de dragón, y estaba lleno de un liquido que no reconocía. –'Y el de Akane tiene llanto de ángel o así le dicen al liquido aunque no se por que.'- Observo como una sonrisa se esparcía por las caras de las gemelas antes de que ambas se lanzaran contra el.

-'Gracias'- le dijeron las dos. Se levantaron y le dieron otra sonrisa. –'Sabes que te escribiremos cada cuando tengamos la oportunidad, Alex'- le dijo Harry. Alex le dio una sonrisa

-'Lo se, Akane.'- le dijo antes de abrazarlas y tomar ambas maletas, pese a las protestas de las niñas. –'Caminen, que se nos hace tarde, niñas. El carro ya está esperando'- y con esto salieron del cuarto.


End file.
